In a computing environment, websites and associated webpages often host online advertisements, intended to be viewed by online users of the respective websites. Online advertisements typically come from a different domain than that of the hosting website. Online advertisers and hosting websites typically work with an ad syndicator, which takes calls for ads from the host, pulls ads from the advertiser, and then directs the ads to the host's website. Often, online ads have rich functionality, including an ability to expand and/or move about a webpage.